<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два часа на любовь, десять лет на разлуку by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759150">Два часа на любовь, десять лет на разлуку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Твой мужик все чаще тобой недоволен? Секс приелся и стал скучным? Смени мужика. И сразу снова станешь умным и красивым богом секса» (из черновика книги В. Парка «Советы на каждый день: как наладить свою жизнь, сделать карьеру и покорить галактику»).<br/>«Совет работает в обе стороны» (приписка, сделанная на полях черновика рукой Трауна).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stent | Kres'ten'tarthi/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo/Voss Parck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два часа на любовь, десять лет на разлуку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Согласиться на очередную безумную идею Трауна было началом конца. Не стоило этого делать. Хотя, говорил себе Восс Парк, за двадцать лет ни разу не случалось, чтобы он не принял хоть какое-то предложение Трауна. Глупо изображать невинность сейчас, когда несносный чисс вот-вот его покинет. Еще неизвестно, как скоро он вернется и чем закончится его кампания по спасению Империи. Зато он решил устроить незабываемый вечер. </p><p>Так и получилось, что Восс оказался стоящим на коленях перед двумя роскошными чиссами. Он не догадывался, как Траун узнал о его излюбленной (и самой тайной) фантазии, и даже боялся представить, как уговорил Стента в ней участвовать. Но Стент, почти столь же частый гость эротических снов Парка, как гранд-адмирал, явился добровольно и, судя по реакции его организма, был весьма заинтересован в происходящем. Восс начал со сравнения двух обнаженных мужчин. </p><p>Тон кожи Трауна был чуть светлее, чем у Стента. Развитием мускулатуры молодой чисс, пожалуй, превосходил его. Парк гладил рельефный пресс одного и крепкие бедра другого. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку позже подколоть Трауна по поводу едва наметившейся округлости в районе живота. Его руки переместились на два члена, столь же непохожих друг на друга, как их обладатели. Не раз Восс делал комплименты мужскому достоинству Трауна, называя его самым красивым и самым лучшим членом из всех виденных им в жизни. Он не собирался брать свои слова назад, но и скрыть восхищения при виде того, как щедро Стента одарила природа, не мог. Перед глазами вспыхивали картины утонченного разврата, тело напряглось при мысли об удовольствии, которое может доставить столь внушительный орган, настолько тяжелый, что не мог подняться вертикально. Медленно поглаживая обоих мужчин, Восс подразнил языком головку члена Трауна, потом повторил движение на достоинстве Стента. Затем сомкнул губы у основания головки и принялся увлеченно ласкать ее. Стент зашипел сквозь зубы и прикрыл глаза, а Траун изобразил на лице гримасу под условным названием «Своей несдержанностью вы позорите всех чиссов». Мысленно Парк улыбнулся этой пантомиме. </p><p>Многим людям чиссы казались пугающе похожими: одинаковая синяя кожа, одинаково злобно горящие красные глаза. С тех пор как сородичи Трауна присоединились к экспедиции, Парк ни разу их не спутал. Выражение лица, оттенок цвета кожи, маленькие различия в произношении слов на чеуне, еще не совсем ему понятные, но ощутимые, — десятки уникальных черт помогали ему не поставить себя в неловкое положение перед гордыми чиссами. Теперь к ним добавились новые, глубоко интимные подробности, которые вряд ли пригодятся в служебное время. Ему открылись знания о запахе тела, вкусе и ощущении члена во рту уже двух чиссов. И он находил их восхитительными. Восс представил, каково было бы собрать такие сведения обо всех чиссах мужского пола на борту, и не сдержал чувственного стона. Конечно, это всего лишь фантазия — Парк никогда не стал бы рисковать репутацией ради удовольствия, — но какой эффект она произвела! Выпустив Стента изо рта, но не из крепкой хватки пальцев, Восс набросился на жаждущий внимания член Трауна.</p><p>Он заметил, как по-разному они смотрели на него: Траун — взглядом привыкшего ко всему супруга, Стент — с восторгом первооткрывателя. Пожалуй, этого и следовало ожидать. За двадцать лет романтических отношений Восс исчерпал запас постельных трюков. В последнее время Траун все чаще давал понять, что видит в нем скорее друга и сподвижника, чем любовника. Зато взгляды, которые Стент кидал на Парка, с каждым днем становились все более томными и печальными. Если все пройдет как планировалось, вечер завершится к удовольствию всех участников.</p><p>Восс по очереди неглубоко брал члены в рот и тут же выпускал, переключаясь с одного на другой. Это была игра, обещание большего. Проверяя свои возможности, Восс поднес к лицу оба члена, свел их вместе, обхватил губами и принялся щекотать головки языком. Стент испустил стон, полный удивления и восторга, а Траун отпрянул с недовольным шипением. Парк предположил, что случайно нарушил какой-то негласный чисский запрет, например, что члены двух мужчин не должны соприкасаться в одном отверстии. Это было бы не самое странное сексуальное табу, с каким ему доводилось иметь дело. О культуре народов галактики в интимной сфере он мог бы написать книгу.</p><p>Стремясь загладить вину, Восс принял самую униженную позу, которая не помешала бы его действиям, проложил дорожку поцелуев-извинений на бедре Трауна, начинавшуюся от колена и заканчивавшуюся на головке члена. Больше всего внимания он уделил половому органу своего возлюбленного, покрыл каждый квадратный сантиметр кожи горячими влажными поцелуями. Траун положил ладонь ему на затылок и слегка погладил, давая понять, что не сердится. Воодушевленный, Восс заглотил его член почти до середины, а затем начал медленно проникать дальше, впуская его в горло. Дойдя до основания, в том же неспешном ритме он стал продвигаться назад, а потом снова вперед. Он упивался тихим урчанием Трауна в процессе и гордился собой. Трюк выглядел впечатляюще, но требовал мастерского владения телом, контроля над рефлексами и умения надолго задерживать дыхание. Восс покосился на Стента. Судя по его завороженному взгляду, эффект был произведен. И молодой чисс с явным нетерпением ждал своей очереди. Но прежде чем браться за его грандиозное орудие, Парк счел необходимым как следует размяться на более привычном органе. Помогая себе рукой, он принялся сосать и заглатывать член Трауна в более быстром темпе. Другая рука все время скользила по достоинству Стента.</p><p>Когда Восс решил, что размялся достаточно, он повернулся к молодому чиссу и провел ладонями по его бедрам. Юноша явно не был избалован любовными играми. Поэтому Парк находил особое удовольствие в том, чтобы дразнить его. Он провел языком по всей длине его члена, но вместо логичного продолжения отстранился и нагло посмотрел ему в глаза. Неуверенно, действуя интуитивно, Стент протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по его раскрасневшимся, чуть припухшим губам. Восс охотно взял в рот его палец, всосал всю первую фалангу, прошелся по ней кончиком языка и с пошлым звуком выпустил, медленно облизнулся. Он так и не отвел глаз от лица юноши. Учитывая решительный нрав Стента по жизни и смелые маневры в бою, Парк ожидал, что его сейчас схватят за загривок и «засадят по самые яйца», как это называется в литературе определенного толка. Но чисс сдержался. То ли Траун запретил ему портить общее на этот вечер имущество, то ли провокатор из человека вышел не такой хороший, как он о себе думал.</p><p>Впрочем, Восс не испытывал желания разбираться в этом сейчас. Он хотел удивить Стента и проверить свои возможности. Он начал издалека — относительно основания члена чисса. Плотно сжав губы вокруг чувствительной плоти, Парк сперва принялся за головку. Вдоволь наигравшись с ней, двинулся чуть дальше и взял в рот примерно треть члена Стента. Для него эти ласки были не более чем легким развлечением, он даже удивился, что Стент с восторгом шепчет его имя. Ему и в голову не приходило, до какой степени отчаяния дошел молодой чисс. Уже многие месяцы все мысли Стента были о Парке, все его желания стремились к человеку, об обладании коим он не мог и помыслить. Удары от любимого во время спаррингов он принимал — за отсутствием альтернативы — за ласку. И поддавался ему настолько явно, что у иных это могло вызвать смех. Поэтому чувствовать мягкие губы Парка на своей напряженной плоти, знать, что это лишь начало, было для Стента ни с чем не сравнимым наслаждением. </p><p>Когда Восс заметил, что Стент расслабился и приспособился к удовольствию, которое приносил избранный им неспешный ритм, он сделал глубокий вдох, расслабил горло и пропустил туда головку члена. Чисс этого не ожидал. Острая, как нож, вспышка наслаждения прокатилась по его нервам, ноги непроизвольно подогнулись. С судорожным вздохом, смешанным со стоном, юноша наклонился и схватился за плечи Парка. Тревога за любимого боролась в нем с желанием попросить его повторить движение. Восс выпустил член изо рта и заверил смущенного Стента, что не испытывает никаких неудобств. После чего принялся вновь и вновь неглубоко заглатывать его головку. Наконец, Стент осмелился толкнуться чуть дальше в его горло, и Парк, стремясь вознаградить его решимость, начал сосать его член интенсивнее и брать глубже, периодически доходя до самого основания. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Стент схватил его за волосы и, удерживая на месте, оттрахал страстно и жестко. Но тот едва касался его лица кончиками пальцев и тихо млел от удовольствия. Когда ладонь Стента легла ему на затылок, Парк возликовал. Однако Стент не пытался направлять его действия, а только гладил его волосы и тихонько постанывал. Воссу хотелось услышать от него более громкие звуки. На пробу он погладил его яйца, чуть сжал их в ладони. Стент испустил удивленный возглас и рефлекторно толкнулся вперед бедрами. Для разнообразия (и чтобы дать отдых челюсти) Парк пощекотал языком его мошонку, по очереди взял в рот и пососал яйца. И бросил дерзкий взгляд на Трауна. Тот ответил одной из фирменных маленьких улыбочек, которыми он награждал отличившихся по службе. Зато Стент выглядел совершенно потрясенным. В силу культурных особенностей во время любовных игр чиссы практически не уделяли внимания мошонке, считая ее эстетически неприглядной. Да и сам Стент нечасто притрагивался к ней, когда ласкал себя. Но для Восса Парка это было, похоже, привычным делом. Едва молодой чисс собрался попросить повторить ласку, как Траун предупредил его:</p><p>— Держите себя в руках, если хотите дождаться главного блюда. </p><p>Стент хотел, еще как хотел. С величайшей неохотой он отстранился от горячего рта Парка, в душе надеясь снова найти применение его умелому языку в течение вечера. От него не укрылось, что любовник отпускает его от себя с явным сожалением. В его сердце вновь разгорелась тайная надежда, которая впервые возникла, когда Траун объявил о возвращении в Империю. При синдике он не смел не только коснуться его партнера, но даже задержать на нем взгляд чуть дольше того, что дозволялось приличиями. Его отъезд давал Стенту шанс объясниться с Парком, вручить ему свое сердце, душу, жизнь, все существо, а взамен получить… хотя бы ласку. Любовь Парка к Трауну была всем известна. Стент не рассчитывал затмить синдика в его сердце. Не обманывался он и насчет своей роли в сегодняшнем вечере. Митт’рау’нуруодо делал Воссу прощальный подарок и заодно препоручал его заботам юноши, которому доверял. За это Стент был ему благодарен. Конечно, потребуется немало времени и терпения, чтобы Парк перестал воспринимать его как живую секс-игрушку, но Стент не собирался сдаваться. Сейчас, глядя, как грациозно Восс поднялся с колен, как величаво прошествовал к кровати, взглядом пригласив следовать за собой, как растянулся среди подушек, небрежно демонстрируя свою наготу, Стент понимал, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы каждый день видеть эту красоту.</p><p>Парк вытянулся на кровати во весь рост, чтобы дать чиссам вволю полюбоваться им. Трауну всегда нравилась его раскованность в минуты неформального общения. Что же до Стента, то он смотрел на раскинувшегося перед ним человека во все глаза, восхищенный последним блеском красоты его тела. Пройдет не так много лет, и кожа потеряет упругость и здоровый цвет, мышцы станут дряблыми, появится специфический запах, свойственный людям в возрасте, сперва слабый, едва уловимый, но неизбежно усиливающийся с годами. Когда это случится, уже не придется рассчитывать на искреннюю любовь юношей. Но пока этот неприятный миг не настал, Парк стремился получить максимум удовольствий от жизни. И ночь с двумя чиссами — это определенно одно из тех мгновений жизни, которые он будет вспоминать до конца своих дней. </p><p>Траун первым добрался до жаждущих поцелуев губ, позволил Стенту прикасаться к человеку, где пожелает. Его рука вальяжно блуждала по груди Парка, иногда будто невзначай задевала соски. Каждый раз, как это случалось, Восс выгибался, прося повторения. Стент обратил внимание на его реакцию и собирался ею воспользоваться при первой возможности. Пока же он сосредоточился на поцелуях в области живота, поглаживал бока и бедра человека. Тот тихонько постанывал, не отрываясь от Трауна. Коснувшись ртом и пальцами, кажется, уже везде, Стент замер в нерешительности. Красивый, возбужденный до предела, влажный от желания член Парка находился прямо перед ним, приподнимался, когда ласки одного или обоих чиссов доставляли человеку особенное удовольствие. Стенту хотелось взять его в рот, но он не был уверен, позволительно ли сделать это без приказа Трауна. Он взглянул на любовников, сцепившихся в голодном поцелуе. Как четко, как профессионально они действовали! Вот Траун переключился с губ Парка на его шею, принялся целовать и покусывать ее. С задушенным стоном Восс одной рукой вцепился в его плечи, а другую запустил в волосы. Стент решился. Он не считал себя большим специалистом по части глубокого минета и не пытался повторить трюки Парка. Но все прежние любовники отмечали его старательность и упорство. Сжав губы вокруг головки члена человека и поддерживая его рукой, он начал ритмично опускать и поднимать голову. До него донесся короткий, но громкий возглас Парка. Испугавшись, что его вот-вот прогонят, Стент ускорился, пытаясь запомнить вкус человеческого предэякулята на языке и ощущение желанного члена во рту.</p><p>— Медленнее, — прошипел Восс.</p><p>Чья-то рука ухватила Стента за волосы на затылке, вынудила остановиться, затем слегка надавила. Он не решился поднять глаза, чтобы узнать, кто направляет его действия. Окажись это Траун, он больше никогда не осмелился бы смотреть ему в глаза. Стент замедлил темп, с удовольствием скользя губами и языком по члену Парка. Восс тихо постанывал и периодически выгибался, а руки обоих чиссов продолжали блуждать по его телу. Стент чувствовал, что впадает в какой-то транс. Без спешки узнавать возлюбленного, изучать, пробовать его, целовать его с ног до головы — так он хотел отныне проводить все ночи. </p><p>Через некоторое время его сменил Траун, и очень вовремя, поскольку он начал уставать. Стент не мог не отметить, насколько профессиональны действия Трауна. И все же… В них не чувствовалось вдохновения. Пожалуй, никто в галактике не изучил тело Парка и его реакции так дотошно, как Траун. Он точно знал, куда и с какой силой надавить, где погладить для достижения наилучшего результата. Словно перед ним был мануал по управлению сложным оборудованием или, скорее, чувствительным прибором.</p><p>Получив свободу, Стент начал целовать все чувствительные уголки тела человека, которые смог обнаружить раньше. Постепенно он поднимался от живота все выше и выше, пока не добрался до его груди. В отличие от Трауна, Стент не пренебрег сосками Восса. Он целовал, лизал, сосал и покусывал их, наслаждаясь чувственными стонами человека, тем, как тот цепляется за него. Он изо всех сил прижался к Парку, желая полнее ощутить их близость. </p><p>Пойманное в ловушку удовольствия, зажатое между двумя чиссами, тело Восса рефлекторно выгибалось под ласками любовников. Горячий рот Трауна на члене, жадные поцелуи Стента — еще только прелюдия, а он уже растворился в ощущениях, забыл, что за пределами спальни есть мир. Если бы можно было удержать их обоих, навсегда остаться с ними в постели… В порыве нежности Восс приподнял голову Стента за подбородок, посмотрел ему в глаза. «Какой же ты красивый, — хотелось сказать ему, — и ласковый, и старательный. Жаль, что Траун так поздно догадался пригласить тебя». Но он промолчал. Взгляд молодого чисса опьянял. В нем надежда мешалась с отчаянием, счастье — с тоской по недостижимому, необузданное желание — со страхом больше никогда не прикоснуться к желанному. Стент взял человека за руку, переплел их пальцы и — впервые за вечер, впервые в жизни — поцеловал Парка. Тот охотно ответил.</p><p>Прикосновения губ Стента на время заставили Восса забыть о планах на вечер, о годах, проведенных в утонченном разврате, обо всех сексуальных техниках, какие он знал. Под ласковым напором чисса он вновь почувствовал себя молодым, вспомнил тот трепет в груди, который появился более полувека назад, когда он впервые поцеловал понравившегося парня и понял, что чувства взаимны. Возможно, это был самый невинный и нежный поцелуй в его жизни. На секунду Парк пожалел о своем многообразном любовном опыте, — каково было бы изучать сексуальные техники с нуля вместе с таким юношей, как Стент? — но лишь на секунду. Чистый и пылкий поцелуй Стента немного отрезвил его. Они могли бы всю ночь развлекаться вот так, но Траун скоро собирался улетать, и Воссу не терпелось приступить к «основному блюду», как выразился его возлюбленный.</p><p>— Ты первый, Рау, — высвободившись из объятий, распорядился Парк.</p><p>Стент опешил. В Доминации только супруги и самые близкие родственники называли друг друга личными именами. Сам он уже привык, что люди в силу своей ограниченности называют чиссов коротко. Но еще никогда в его присутствии не звучало чье-либо <i>личное</i> имя. Это было бы… слишком интимно. Что удивительно, синдик вовсе не возражал против подобного обращения. Он его и не заметил. У него имелись более важные дела, например, подтащить поближе подушки, достать смазку и обильно смазать член. Тот факт, что он проигнорировал зад Восса, давал пищу для размышлений. Либо благородный синдик изрядный садист и собирается взять человека практически насухую, либо тот подготовился заранее. Стент представил Парка лежащим на этой самой постели, растягивающим себя перед приходом чиссов, шепчущим их имена. При мысли об этом вся кровь, имевшаяся в его организме, казалось, ушла в член. Стенту пришлось сдавить его у основания и немного оттянуть мошонку, чтобы тут же не кончить. Он перебрался на край кровати, дабы полностью охватить взглядом разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену.</p><p>Словно во сне, Стент наблюдал за тем, как Парк становится на четвереньки, а Траун пристраивается к нему сзади. Было время, когда он даже не рассчитывал когда-нибудь встретиться с легендарным синдиком, а теперь видел его в столь интимный момент. Как и прежде, Траун двигался с выработанной годами сноровкой, так что вместо недовольного шипения или болезненных возгласов с губ Восса слетали только стоны удовольствия. На какое-то мгновение любовники замерли, заново привыкая друг к другу. Потом Парк что-то неразборчиво шепнул и выпрямился, а Траун заключил его в объятия. Изменение позы наверняка было крайне приятно для человека, хотя, может, и не так, как ощущение обхватывающих, поддерживающих, ласкающих рук чисса на груди. Стент следил за движениями пальцев Трауна, за тем, как он обнимал и гладил Парка, — словно играл на музыкальном инструменте. Восс откинул голову назад характерным для него резким движением, словно собирался рассмеяться, и доверчиво положил ее на плечо синдика. Их тела полностью соединились, стали продолжением друг друга. Больше человек не пытался скрыть свои чувства к чиссу: Парк посылал Трауну полные обожания взгляды, а тот ласково целовал его. На мгновение Стент почувствовал себя лишним. Как он осмелился лезть в постель к такой красивой паре? Пока они были полностью поглощены друг другом, он решил потихоньку ретироваться. Но тут Восс повернулся к нему, протянул руку в приглашающем жесте и с улыбкой произнес:</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Раз синдик не одернул его, значит, тоже не возражал. Впрочем, какая разница? Стент был готов следовать на зов этого человека сквозь любые беды и напасти. Подсев поближе, он робко провел ладонью по бедру Восса, поскольку подняться выше, туда, где хозяйничали пальцы Трауна, казалось ему глупым и оскорбительным, — все равно что новичку лезть под руку маэстро. Парк ласково улыбнулся ему, кончиками пальцев коснулся его щеки. Стент не смог противостоять зову и принялся страстно целовать его. </p><p>Сколько бы раз Парк ни твердил Трауну, что не нуждается в долгой подготовке и продолжительном разгоне, тот придерживался своего мнения. Вот и теперь он двигался едва ощутимо. Восс оценил свое положение и остался им доволен: он оказался плотно зажат между двух чиссов. Стент так неистово терся об него, что Парк задумался, не собирается ли он присоединиться к Трауну. Восс представил, на что могут быть похожи ощущения от проникновения двух столь внушительных членов, как у его любовников. Сначала будет больно — это точно. Но потом… Восс вздрогнул, представляя совершенно новый уровень ощущений, когда два члена двигаются синхронно или попеременно, в разном темпе или в одинаковом. Оторвавшись от губ Стента, он застонал и уже собрался сообщить чиссам, что готов отправиться на охоту за новыми впечатлениями, как Траун замер, шлепнул его по заду и жестко бросил:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что? Я же еще ничего не сказал, — удивился Восс.</p><p>— Все твои мысли я вижу насквозь. Если не хочешь потом идти в лазарет с очень деликатной проблемой, даже не думай об этом, — холодно усмехнулся Траун.</p><p>— А о чем вы подумали? — в свою очередь осведомился Стент.</p><p>Вместо Парка ответил Траун. Он произнес несколько фраз на каком-то диалекте чеуна, которого Восс не знал, и, очевидно, пошутил, поскольку Стент засмеялся, бросил страстный взгляд на человека и потупился, силясь подавить улыбку.</p><p>— Не желаете меня просветить? — немного обиженно спросил Восс.</p><p>— В другой раз, — Траун поцеловал его в висок и прошептал на ухо: — Просто чисская поговорка, Стент потом тебе объяснит.</p><p>С этими словами он возобновил движение, к счастью, в более быстром темпе. Восс мог только догадываться, как они смотрятся вместе, хотя многое ему сказал завороженный взгляд Стента. Желание покрасоваться перед юношей пересилило все прочие, и Парк начал приподниматься и опускаться, встречая каждый толчок Трауна. Его стоны оглашали спальню, тело интуитивно изгибалось в диком танце страсти; единственное, что поддерживало его связь с реальностью, это крепко обнимавшие его руки чиссов. Обхватив Стента за шею и используя его в качестве опоры, Восс принялся вращать бедрами, чем добился от Трауна приглушенных возгласов «Да!» на каждом повороте. Для него наслаждение росло и ширилось, и он даже не догадывался, какой пытке подвергает молодого чисса. Еще никогда в жизни Стент не был так возбужден. Прямо перед ним его любимый выделывал невероятные номера — в руках другого мужчины. Обожание, ревность и неутоленное желание смешались во взрывоопасный коктейль, но превыше всего было восхищение. Траун и Парк двигались синхронно, как два грациозных хищника, вышедших на охоту. Все, что оставалось Стенту, это тереться о бедро Восса в ожидании, когда же настанет его очередь вкусить блаженство.</p><p>На очередном громком стоне Парка Траун обхватил пальцами его горло — чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, на взгляд Стента, — заставил его замереть и сказал, тяжело дыша:</p><p>— Ты совсем забыл о нашем госте.</p><p>Судя по отрешенному выражению лица, Парк забыл даже свое имя и вообще все, кроме необходимости двигаться на члене возлюбленного. Он посмотрел на Стента слегка удивленно, будто только сейчас осознал, что опирается на живое существо, а не на спинку кровати.</p><p>— Сядьте вон там, — скомандовал Траун и ткнул пальцем в середину кровати.</p><p>Без особого энтузиазма Стент снял с себя руки Восса — не забыв поцеловать их — и сел, где было велено. Без лишних слов Траун толкнул любовника в спину. Парк оперся на локти, его лицо оказалось в считанных сантиметрах от изнывающего члена Стента. При других обстоятельствах Стент восхитился бы точностью расчета синдика, но сейчас его занимало лишь то, что горячий рот возлюбленного наконец-то снова занялся его достоинством. Сперва он просто наслаждался ощущениями, но вскоре заметил, что Воссу утомительно двигать головой в такой позе. Жалея его шею, Стент расположился так, чтобы человеку было удобно, и сам начал толкаться в податливое горло. Он постарался подстроиться под ритм Трауна, поскольку где-то читал, что такой подход приносит массу удовольствия пассивному партнеру. </p><p>Если бы мог, Восс похвалил бы его за заботу, но он был слишком занят. Он оказался в полном распоряжении двух великолепных чиссов. Трауну он давно привык доверяться, а Стент, несмотря на грозный вид, продемонстрировал обходительность. Вместо угрозы или тревоги Восс чувствовал уютное спокойствие, какое бывает, когда знаешь: о тебе позаботятся. Он позволил себе расслабиться, погрузиться в ситуацию и полностью прочувствовать ее пикантность. Траун крепко держал его за бедра и двигался так, чтобы член постоянно терся о простату. Удивительно мягкие поглаживания Стента по голове и плечам не очень сочетались с его страстными глубокими толчками, но Восс не променял бы их ни на что. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Парк выпустил изо рта член юноши. Его тело напряглось, он уже чувствовал приятные спазмы в паху.</p><p>И в этот момент Траун сжал его член у основания, не позволяя кончить. </p><p>Восс взвыл. Когда они обговаривали планы на вечер, он согласился на все, в том числе и на полный контроль с его стороны, но он не думал, что ощущения будут такими яркими. Бедра дрожали от напряжения, член сочился предэякулятом, каждый толчок Трауна отзывался по всему телу невообразимым наслаждением.  </p><p>Сделав еще пару резких движений, Траун откинул голову, его рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, из горла вырвался глубокий вздох. Он ненадолго замер в такой позе, словно прекрасное изваяние. А затем вздрогнул, опустил голову, вытащил член из тела любовника и сел позади него, вытянув ноги. Стент не мог поверить своим глазам. Парк словно перестал существовать для синдика. Затекшие пальцы ног занимали его больше человека, который только что доставил ему удовольствие. </p><p>Зато Парку было далеко до вершины наслаждения. Только что он чувствовал великолепную заполненность членом возлюбленного, а в следующее мгновение ощутил удручающую пустоту. Он был распален добела и рассматривал то, что Траун его покинул, не иначе как предательство. Руки и ноги больше не могли поддерживать его вес, он без сил рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать в заднице крепкий член.</p><p>— Можете расположить его по своему усмотрению, — небрежная реплика Трауна донеслась до него будто издалека.</p><p>Стент взглянул на мужчину, которого так давно желал, но считал это дело безнадежным. Тем не менее, вот он сам, на постели синдика, а перед ним — объект его страсти в полубессознательном состоянии. Мокрый от пота человек дышал тяжело и прерывисто, как загнанный зверь, и слабо терся о простыню в поисках разрядки. Раз уж синдик уступил эту честь ему, Стент намеревался подарить Воссу самый сильный оргазм в жизни.</p><p>Сгоравший от неутоленной страсти Парк смутно чувствовал, что его ягодицы гладят, сжимают, сводят и разводят, потом его бережно перевернули на спину, подложили подушку под голову, а под бедрами устроили возвышение из одеяла. Чьи-то заботливые руки гладили его тело, чей-то голос шептал на ухо любовные глупости. Аналитическая часть ума подсказывала Воссу, что это не может быть Траун. Тот не склонен к сантиментам, малейший комплимент не по работе из него приходилось вытягивать клещами. В правильности своих догадок Парк убедился, когда почувствовал, как чужой член пристраивается к его заднице. Слишком уж деликатно двигался его обладатель. Когда член начал плавное погружение внутрь, Восс открыл глаза от удивления. Траун хорошо его подготовил, и все же разница в размерах была ощутима. Над ним склонился Стент — при слабом освещении он выглядел моложе своих лет, — ласково гладил по щеке и извинялся, что причиняет дискомфорт. Но для Парка это был самый лучший, самый сладостный, самый желанный дискомфорт на свете. Он попытался подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы чиссу стало удобнее, но обнаружил, что плохо контролирует ослабевшие руки и подрагивающие ноги.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — заверил его Стент.</p><p>Заметив жалкие попытки партнера в прямом смысле слова взять себя в руки, он закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Неоднократно во сне и в фантазиях он представлял, как сделает это. И вот мечта наконец-то сбылась. Все остальное — тепло тела человека, мягко раскрывающегося ему навстречу, запах Парка, довольство на его лице — многократно превосходило любые фантазии. Хотя это едва ли было необходимо, Стент дал Воссу время привыкнуть к своему размеру, а сам гладил и целовал его, где только мог. Синдик многое сулил ему после этой ночи, но он мог и передумать. Следовало брать все от нынешнего момента. Вскоре Парк начал слегка ерзать, намекая, что готов перейти к более активным действиям. Стент отнюдь не возражал. Его немного встревожила собственная реакция на человека: буквально только что он был готов <i>навсегда</i> остаться внутри его тела, не шевелиться, а вечно плавиться в смеси из жара и радости от долгожданной близости. Школьная программа Доминации включала текст древней легенды о созданиях, прекрасных снаружи и ужасных внутри, которые способны пленить любого своими чарами настолько, что он забудет о времени, долге, чести, семье, отдаст все, лишь бы быть рядом с ними. Текст, разумеется, совершенно невинный, его требовалось понимать иносказательно. Но его изучение приходилось аккурат на пубертатный период, и все школьники понимали, какого рода <i>чары</i> имелись в виду. Стент мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что нашел существо из легенды. И будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь его отпустит! Придерживая ноги Парка, Стент сделал первый пробный толчок.</p><p>— Еще! — воскликнул Восс и покосился на Трауна.</p><p>Тот смотрел на разыгрывающуюся перед ним сцену с определенной заинтересованностью, но никак не пытался вмешаться в процесс. Восса мельком посетила мысль: уж не находит ли Траун эстетическое удовольствие в том, как его любовника трахает другой мужчина? Но сосредоточиться на этом вопросе ему не удалось. Стент нашел на редкость удачный угол, приятное трение о простату сменилось прямым давлением на нее, и Парк не смог удержаться от громкого стона. Восс вцепился в чисса как только мог и умолял его двигаться именно так. Впрочем, последнее было совершено излишне. Видя и чувствуя реакцию партнера на свои действия, Стент стал таранить его тело под нужным углом; сперва медленно, но вскоре сорвался на неконтролируемый бешеный темп. Он чувствовал, что при всем желании не сможет долго сдерживаться, и желал лишь одного: довести Парка до оргазма, прежде чем кончить самому. Словно в ответ на его мысли, рука Восса обхватила член, но едва тот начал работать кулаком, как Траун взял его за запястье и прошипел: «Не смей». </p><p>Стент догадывался, что у синдика и Парка были какие-то свои договоренности на вечер, в которые его не посвятили. Неужели они заключались в том, что человеку нельзя кончать? Это было бы слишком жестоко. Тем более что Восс так жалобно стонал, почти плакал, умоляя о разрядке. Помучив его несколько секунд, Траун накрыл его член своей ладонью и начал ласкать его. Но как невыразимо медленно он это делал! Парк знал, что чиссам неведома жалость, и теперь имел возможность лишний раз в этом убедиться. Он разрывался между резкими толчками Стента и неспешными прикосновениями Трауна. Ему хотелось, чтобы они синхронизировались, но в то же время они так восхитительно дополняли друг друга. Не зная, какое решение принять, не имея сил его озвучить, Восс сдался на милость чиссов. Одной рукой он вцепился в предплечье Стента, другой комкал постельное белье. Он потерял счет времени. Эта пытка могла длиться считанные минуты или целые века — для него было все едино. В какой-то момент, несколько секунд или пару тысячелетий спустя, тело Парка напряглось до предела, пальцы на ногах и руках сжались до боли. Движения Трауна и Стента совпали идеально, заставив Парка выгнуться и закричать от удовольствия. Волны сладостных судорог прокатились по его телу; капли спермы, смешавшиеся с предэякулятом, испачкали живот и грудь. Закрыв глаза, Восс раскинулся на постели, с каждым вздохом глубже проваливаясь внутрь себя. Он еще фиксировал отголоски наслаждения в теле и в то же время чувствовал, что это тело ему больше не принадлежит. Существовала только темнота и приятная отрешенность, абсолютный покой. Он слился с Вселенной, сам стал Вселенной. Звуки не проникали в окружавший его космос…</p><p>— О звезды… Что с ним? Он едва дышит, — Стент принялся хлопотать вокруг Парка, приговаривая: — Синдик, я не хотел… Надо позвать врача.</p><p>— Не нужно. Он иногда отключается после секса, — небрежно заверил Траун. — Считайте, что Восс сделал вам комплимент.</p><p>— Это точно не опасно? Мне не хотелось бы навредить его здоровью, — Стент ласково гладил Восса, часто проверял пульс.</p><p>— Вот увидите, через пару минут придет в себя, не стоит его беспокоить, — Траун издал тихий смешок. — В первый раз я тоже сильно испугался.</p><p>В словах Трауна не было издевки, но и его беззаботное отношение к проблеме казалось Стенту неправильным. Сам он был на грани паники. Только что он испытал самый яркий оргазм в жизни, практически без чувств упал на Парка, крепко обнял его и уткнулся носом в его шею, растворился в аромате тела возлюбленного. Для полного счастья не хватало одного: чтобы Восс обнял его в ответ. Пассивность не соответствовала характеру человека, ведь до этого он цеплялся за обоих чиссов с отчаянием терпящего кораблекрушение. Встревоженный, Стент кое-как приподнялся на локтях и увидел под собой почти бездыханное тело возлюбленного. И если бы синдик не удержал его, он бы уже бежал в лазарет в чем мать родила с Парком на руках.</p><p>— Пока что он ваш. Но когда я вернусь, мы поделим его, — спокойно сказал Траун.</p><p>— Как вам будет угодно, — ответил Стент, стараясь скрыть, что хотел бы навсегда оставить Парка себе. После того как он так долго мял в руках и растягивал собой его тело, он не представлял, как сможет отпускать его к кому-то другому, пусть даже к самому синдику. </p><p>Под его рукам Парк слабо застонал, лениво приоткрыл глаза. Оба чисса склонились к нему.</p><p>— Как ты? — спросил Траун.</p><p>Восс прислушался к себе. Прежде всего он почувствовал полное изнеможение и абсолютное удовлетворение. Потом появилась слабая боль в мышцах шеи; по опыту он знал, что к утру она может стать невыносимой. Бедра и ягодицы были покрыты липкой смесью вытекающей спермы и смазки. В ближайшие дни придется избегать совещаний и вообще любой деятельности, требующей сидячего положения.</p><p>— Лучше всех, — вяло пробормотал Парк. — Хочу в душ.</p><p>— Тогда тебе придется до него дойти. Вставай, я помогу, — Траун сел и потянул его за руку.</p><p>Не отнимая руки, Парк повернулся на бок и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, как капризный ребенок, бурчал оттуда что-то неразборчивое, вроде «нет» и «не хочу».</p><p>— Я тебя не понесу, не надейся, — проворчал Траун.</p><p>— Я могу отнести его, — встрял в разговор Стент, — мне совсем не тяжело.</p><p>— С таким подходом вы очень быстро его разбалуете, и он сядет вам на шею, — предупредил синдик.</p><p>— Я не против, — едва слышно произнес Стент.</p><p>Но Траун его проигнорировал. Он продолжил тянуть Парка за руку, чем вынудил того приподняться, а потом и встать на ноги. Восс повис на нем, как раненый боец, и, с трудом передвигая ноги, позволил довести себя до освежителя. Стент проводил их взглядом. В освежителе Траун, поддерживая Восса одной рукой, другой отрегулировал температуру воды в душевой кабине, потом буквально загрузил туда изможденного человека и встал с ним рядом. Используя его как опору, Парк попытался мыться самостоятельно, но потерпел неудачу и сосредоточился на более приятном занятии — стал покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи чисса. Обреченно вздохнув, Траун начал мыть его, как ребенка. К тому времени как он закончил, Парк пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы членораздельно отвечать на вопросы. Они позволили себе немного постоять под теплыми струями воды, обнимаясь и целуясь.</p><p>— Все прошло так, как ты представлял? — проговорил Траун в макушку Восса.</p><p>— Даже лучше. Спасибо, дорогой, — отозвался тот.</p><p>— Как тебе Стент?</p><p>Фыркнув, Парк широко улыбнулся, посмотрел на него не без вызова во взгляде и сказал:</p><p>— С ума сойти можно. Не возражаешь, если я буду иногда развлекаться с ним в твое отсутствие?</p><p>— До моего возвращения он твой.</p><p>В течение вечера Траун наблюдал за Стентом и убедился, что не ошибся в нем: влюблен без памяти и уже проявил себя заботливым партнером. После сегодняшнего спектакля он, конечно же, подумал, что Траун все эти годы скверно обращался со своим человеком, и приложит все усилия, чтобы залечить несуществующую душевную рану Парка. Он сможет обеспечить те внимание, восхищение и ласку, на недостаток которых Восс жаловался в последнее время. А его молодость и красота отлично дополнят образ адмирала Парка, суверенного правителя Империи Руки.</p><p>— Ты всегда так добр и щедр ко мне. Другой бы потребовал блюсти ему верность, а ты сам приводишь мне любовника, — указательным пальцем Восс провел по щеке чисса, коснулся кончика носа.</p><p>— Не злоупотребляй удовольствиями. Насчет Стента я уверен, что он чист, здоров и надежен. Не могу сказать того же об остальных, — понизив голос, сообщил Траун.</p><p>Восс спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись ему в шею. Мысль о чиссах, погрязших в плотских грехах и половых инфекциях, казалась ему смешной. Но намек был понятен: надо заботиться о репутации.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что хочешь ехать? — некоторое время спустя спросил Парк, его голос утратил былую игривость. — От Империи, какой мы ее знали, мало что осталось. Пускай себе бьются за каждый астероид без нас. Для нашей цели достаточно территорий и ресурсов в Неизведанных регионах.</p><p>Ответом ему стал тяжелый вздох.</p><p>— Мне редко доводилось делать то, что хотелось, и сейчас не тот случай, когда можно сказать: «Пусть все летит хатту под хвост», — с досадой проговорил Траун.</p><p>— Останься.</p><p>— Не могу.</p><p>Парк вздохнул, прижался к Трауну всем телом, словно надеялся удержать его, и мягко сказал:</p><p>— Тогда хотя бы разбуди меня утром, а не исчезай бесшумно, как обычно. Хочу как следует обнять тебя перед дорогой.</p><p>— Лучше обними меня покрепче сейчас, — уклончиво ответил чисс.</p><p>Восс мог бы простоять так очень долго: в тепле, чувствуя близость Трауна, его поглаживания по спине, прикасаясь к нему. Но несносный чисс не был бы собой, если бы позволил ему насладиться единением. Вместо этого он напомнил о перерасходе воды и Стенте, которому тоже нужно вымыться. Когда они вышли из кабины, Траун завернул Парка в полотенце и принялся сосредоточенно вытирать его. </p><p>— Что-нибудь болит? — спросил он чуть погодя.</p><p>— Шея. У нас где-то была мазь от мышечной боли, — Восс неопределенно махнул в направлении шкафчика, где хранилась примитивная аптечка.</p><p>Позволив Парку дальше обсушиваться самому, Траун достал мазь, выдавил немного на руку и начал методично втирать ее ему в шею. Его движения не были механическим размазыванием мази по поверхности. Пальцы массировали и надавливали на напряженные мышцы, заставляя их расслабиться. Восс улыбнулся его заботе.</p><p>Пока он ждал своей очереди в освежитель, Стент наблюдал за работой дроида, менявшего белье на постели синдика. Машины всегда выглядели уверенно, какую бы работу ни выполняли, но то, что этот дроид появился сразу, как только хозяин каюты и его постоянный любовник ушли в освежитель, что действовал он оперативно и четко, как по таймеру, наводило на мысль, что безудержные утехи были привычным делом для Митт’рау’нуруодо. Стент ощутил укол ставшей уже привычной ревности. Во всяком случае, дроид удивился его присутствию, это давало надежду, что синдик редко приглашал в их с Воссом постель кого-то третьего. Поколебавшись, Стент взял в руки подушку, на которой совсем недавно лежал Парк, и уткнулся в нее лицом. Чуть влажная ткань еще хранила запах его тела. Синдик обещал Стенту внимание Парка, но никогда не мешает подстраховаться. Прижимая к себе подушку, Стент думал о том, как Митт’рау’нуруодо препоручил ему своего любовника. Как… ценную вещь, как предмет интерьера. Словно он не разумное живое существо, а еще один пункт в длинном реестре имущества, за который Стенту следовало расписаться. А то, как он вел себя с Парком! Увиденное не укладывалось у Стента в голове. Как мог синдик, всегда такой деликатный, столь грубо обращаться со своим возлюбленным? Что еще удивительнее, Парк был полностью покорен его воле. Стенту пришло в голову, что Восс очень несчастен в этих отношениях; он пообещал себе, что исполнит все его желания и фантазии, если тот захочет завести с ним роман. Но главное — он будет с ним самым нежным любовником, избалует, как предупреждал синдик, станет носить на руках в прямом и переносном смысле.</p><p>Стент не хотел смывать с себя запах Восса, но ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух. Правила приличия требовали принять душ, и, когда пришла его очередь, он постарался сделать это как можно быстрее. Стент опасался, что его выставят вон, не дав еще хоть раз коснуться Парка. Однако, выйдя из освежителя, он увидел, что его ждут — в постели. Восс расположился посередине ложа, Траун устроился у одного его бока, а у другого было предусмотрительно оставлено место. Оба мужчины нежно целовались, рука синдика скользила по телу человека. Не зная, как включиться в процесс, Стент нерешительно забрался под одеяло. Восс оторвался от губ Трауна, подобрался к уху молодого чисса и зашептал о том, какое удовольствие ему доставило его мужское достоинство, как сильно ему хочется повторить сегодняшний опыт. На этих словах член Стента заинтересованно встрепенулся.</p><p>— Ну не прямо же сейчас, — засмеялся Восс и мягко поцеловал юношу.</p><p>Парк лежал на спине, обнимая двух прильнувших к нему с боков чиссов, а те придерживали его руками поперек груди и живота. «Наверное, — подумалось ему, — мы потрясающе смотримся вместе». Промелькнула и тут же исчезла мысль пригласить художника или фотографа, чтобы запечатлеть их такими, как сейчас. Никто не смог бы передать ту степень единения, какой они достигли, или отразить внутреннюю гармонию, в которой пребывал Восс.</p><p>Заснули они практически одновременно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>— — —</p>
</div>Сквозь сон Парк чувствовал тепло чужого тела рядом. По привычке он прижался к любовнику, закинул ногу ему на бедра, положил руку на живот — вот, так-то хитрый чисс точно не уйдет незамеченным. Чужая ладонь начала ласково поглаживать его спину. Восс заурчал и пробормотал: «Рау, дорогой мой». По крайней мере, такая мысль оформилась у него в голове, а уж какие звуки произнесло собственное полуспящее тело, он не знал. Он часто бурчал что-то во сне, Траун давно научился разбирать его шепот, запоминал особенно оригинальные фразы, а потом смешил Восса, цитируя их при свете дня.<p>Ласкавшая человека рука замерла. Парк почувствовал, как грудь того, на ком он так уютно лежал, резко поднялась и опустилась при тяжелом вздохе. Восс приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на возлюбленного. И с удивлением обнаружил, что все это время спал на Стенте; та часть кровати, на которой лежал Траун, была пуста. Парк сел, пошарил ладонью по прохладной простыне.</p><p>— Где он? — спросил он резко.</p><p>— Улетел около трех часов назад, — Стент посмотрел на него жалобным взглядом. — Сказал, не хочет, чтобы вы расстраивались из-за прощания.</p><p>«Значит, они успели мило поболтать, но не удосужились меня разбудить. Очаровательно», — подумал Восс, но вслух сказал другое.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — ответил он уже спокойнее. — Ты не мог бы принести мне воды?</p><p>Стент видел, что за его просьбой и вымученной улыбкой стоит желание немного побыть одному. Он встал, взял один из стаканов, оставшихся на тумбочке с ночи, и зашел в освежитель. Там он вдумчиво мыл стакан до тех пор, пока стекло не засияло ярче, чем в день изготовления. Потом рассмотрел и обнюхал оставленные Трауном шампуни, масла, гели для волос и прочие средства гигиены. Промелькнувшую мысль воспользоваться чем-нибудь из этого арсенала Стент отбросил как кощунственную. Воссу приятно будет ощутить знакомый запах — и тем больнее осознать, что его принес на себе другой. Стент не осмелился присвоить запах синдика, как не тронул бы его форму и ранговую пластину. Засиживаться в освежителе дольше было уже неприлично. Вдруг Парк не искал предлог, а в самом деле хотел пить? Наполнив стакан, Стент вернулся в спальню.</p><p>Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться человеком. Его вид настолько соответствовал полному трагизма образу покинутого влюбленного, что в иных обстоятельствах Парка можно было обвинить в притворстве. Опираясь на локоть, он полулежал в кровати и смотрел в иллюминатор. Из-за слабого света звезд снаружи его фигура казалась немного призрачной. В его позе чувствовалась бесконечная печаль. Стент мог бы долго любоваться Воссом. Нарушить его задумчивость казалось преступлением. </p><p>Но и стоять в углу со стаканом было нелепо. Стент подошел к кровати, тронул Восса за плечо и протянул воду. Тот повернулся к нему вполоборота, поблагодарил за услугу улыбкой и снова стал любоваться звездами. Обычную воду он потягивал с задумчивым достоинством, как бесценное альдераанское вино.</p><p>Стоило бы оставить его одного, позволить примириться с тем фактом, что возлюбленный ушел не попрощавшись. Более опытный стратег, возможно, так бы и поступил. Но Стенту казалось, что, стоит ему выйти за порог каюты, и Парк уже никогда не позовет его назад. Сейчас или через несколько часов, но это неизбежно произойдет. Пока имелась возможность, он хотел провести с Воссом столько времени, сколько сможет.</p><p>Робко, как будто боялся притронуться, Стент лег на кровать позади него в той же позе. Парк словно бы и не заметил этого. Его мысли летели за Трауном, глаза искали давно исчезнувший след его шаттла среди звезд. Стент увидел следы, оставленные на коже человека его пальцами там, где он судорожно цеплялся за него. Едва касаясь, он поцеловал самый большой синяк. Восс не оттолкнул его. Осмелев, Стент принялся целовать его плечи, шею, затылок, ласково гладить его руки. Он не осмеливался открыто сказать «люблю», но делал все, чтобы каждое прикосновение говорило об этом Парку.</p><p>— У вас восхитительно мягкая кожа, — прошептал он, когда тишина стала угнетающей.</p><p>Парк вздрогнул от звука его голоса, словно напрочь забыл о его присутствии, и спросил:</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Разве синдик не говорил вам, как вы прекрасны? Я мог бы любоваться вашей шеей часами. Если бы умел писать стихи, то посвятил бы сотню сонетов вашим ключицам.</p><p>Кинув последний взгляд на звезды, Восс повернулся к Стенту с легкой улыбкой на губах. Глупо преследовать тень ушедшего, когда кто-то есть рядом. Траун вернется, когда сможет, и ничья грусть не заставит его поспешить. Рука Парка дотронулась до плеча чисса, прошлась по груди, скользнула под одеяло и нащупала бедро.</p><p>— Кажется, вчера я сделал кое-что, что тебе понравилось, — любезным тоном проговорил Парк.</p><p>Он провел пальцами вдоль полувозбужденного члена чисса и погладил мошонку. Стент довольно заурчал.</p><p>— Я так и думал, — ехидно шепнул Восс. — У нас достаточно времени до подъема. Хочешь увидеть, что еще я умею делать?</p><p>Стент кивнул, соглашаясь, и привлек его к себе. Поцелуй получился долгим и чувственным. Вскоре Парку стало казаться, что ему не хватает дыхания, но отрываться от чужих губ не хотелось категорически. Траун давно не целовал его так. Возможно, временная разлука пойдет на пользу им обоим. И Стенту, конечно же. Он так давно пожирал Парка глазами, но не осмеливался даже намекнуть на свои чувства, что его становилось жаль. А в душе Восс был преисполнен сострадания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>